


Beyblade Burst: Daily Basis

by LemonQuartz629



Category: Beyblade Burst
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonQuartz629/pseuds/LemonQuartz629
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become a top-notched blader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I: Mornings (Focus- Shinju Mashiro)

****

I: Mornings (Focus- Shinju Mashiro)

Mornings in the Mashiro Household always were quiet as Mr. Mashiro and Mrs. Mashiro were called in do their shifts at the hospital. Being pediatric trauma surgeons, the pressure was often hard of them as they had to save the lives of children and teenagers on a daily basis. Shinju yawned multiple times passing through the hallways of their house. Mamoru was the one who usually made breakfast and lunch for her and her younger sister Nozomi. Even though he was a high school student, it was his responsibility to make sure that his younger sisters ate and taken to school.

Her seven year old sister would complain about their mother and father not being around the house to take care of them. The eleven year old didn't say much as she how hectic their jobs were. She and Mamoru were used to it as Aunt Koemi used to baby sit them along with their cousins Shinji and Shinichi. Those were the days, but quiet mornings in the house was usually a good thing. From the trip to the bathroom and back to her room, the Sensory Sol wielder felt refreshed as she managed to change into her usual clothes. A fresh robin blue colored t-shirt on with her favorite white colored sleeveless leather waistcoat over it. Throw in those two-tone jade green colored jeans on and some dark gray colored socks. Nothing felt wrong wearing some fringed boots and her belt, which held her beyblade and launcher. For those finishing touches, a pair of white colored fingerless gloves, her white diamond stud earring, and her signature white colored hat.

She grabbed her homework and neatly placed inside her school bag before picking up and leaving her room. Nozomi sighed to herself as she saw her older sister ready for school and wondered why she looked so energetic in the morning. The seven year old girl walked down the hallways to eat her breakfast and let Mamoru take them to school. The fifteen year old boy looked over to see his younger sisters approaching the kitchen. Mornings was usually his responsibility when it came to Nozomi and Shinju even though he had to get ready for today as well. It felt tiring since their parents weren't here right, but for the most part he had the hang of it. Either way, mornings in the Mashiro Household were usually quiet and he had no problems taking care of those two at all.


	2. II: School (Focus- Valt Aoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become a top-notched blader.

****

II: School (Focus- Valt Aoi)

It was one of the those days that Valt had to hurry his way to school. With Nika and Tokonatsu already out of the house and on their way to school, the Victory Valkyrie user had his hopes on arriving to class on time. Running to school with a roll of warm and toasty bread from his mother's bakery, the eleven year old blader wouldn't leave on an empty stomach. He didn't even realize that he had woke up late until his mother came up to his room and informed him. Valt felt very overconfident that he was going to make to the school building on time and get to class on time. Apparently today wasn't those lucky days as the cerulean haired preteen arrived late to school as he looked around the surroundings. The students who already arrived on time to the school were also already in their classrooms as they attended their classes.

During lunch time, the students would gather in the gymnasium while watching Rantarou and Valt practicing with their beyblades. They would have constant matches against each other from time to time even though most of the students knew who was the stronger blader. It was part of the what the Victory Valkyrie user would do because he had his ambitious to become a top-notched blader and beat the likes of Shuu. School was also knows as the places where Valt doesn't pay much attention to as he would often doodle in his notebook. The teachers and even the school's principal would scold the bright blue haired student whenever he got in trouble. Whether it was sleeping in the classroom or attempting to do something ridiculous, Valt knew that he would cause more trouble the next day when he steps foot onto the school premis

It was one of the those days that Valt had to hurry his way to school. With Nika and Tokonatsu already out of the house and on their way to school, the Victory Valkyrie user had his hopes on arriving to class on time. Running to school with a roll of warm and toasty bread from his mother's bakery, the eleven year old blader wouldn't leave on an empty stomach. He didn't even realize that he had woke up late until his mother came up to his room and informed him. Valt felt very overconfident that he was going to make to the school building on time and get to class on time. Apparently today wasn't those lucky days as the cerulean haired preteen arrived late to school as he looked around the surroundings. The students who already arrived on time to the school were also already in their classrooms as they attended their classes.

During lunch time, the students would gather in the gymnasium while watching Rantarou and Valt practicing with their beyblades. They would have constant matches against each other from time to time even though most of the students knew who was the stronger blader. It was part of the what the Victory Valkyrie user would do because he had his ambitious to become a top-notched blader and beat the likes of Shuu. School was also knows as the places where Valt doesn't pay much attention to as he would often doodle in his notebook. The teachers and even the school's principal would scold the bright blue haired student whenever he got in trouble. Whether it was sleeping in the classroom or attempting to do something ridiculous, Valt knew that he would cause more trouble the next day when he steps foot onto the school premis


	3. III: Training (Focus- Shu Kurenai)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become a top-notched blader.

****

III: Training (Focus: Shu Kurenai)

Whether it was during those heated summer mornings or those wet spring days, it never really bothered Shu. Through the dedication and passion he had for Beyblade, it always motivated him to continue training harder and harder along. Often it would take him hours to complete his training for the day. One day of training wasn't sufficient as the Storm Spriggan wielder had to go to school to attend class and even completing homework. A couple of hours per day wasn't so bad as long he could train for more than just a day. With the number of tournaments he had participated in and the bladers that he had participated in, Shu knew that he had continue with his training regimen.

Whenever he went out to train, the Storm Spriggan user would often be on his own as he wasn't a known person that would be seen training with others in a group. Valt was different of course as they had been friends during most of their childhood along with Kaizer. The white haired eleven year old was fine with training with Valt from time to time. He sighed to himself as he pulled out his launcher and beyblade from his holsters. Another day practice was worth for even though the skies were dark gray and raindrops fell gently onto the ground. Shu took that deep breath before he went down on one knee while he positioned himself before he could launch Storm Spriggan.

The rain fell onto the ground much quicker as it began to get heavier. With a flash of red light, Shu launched Storm Spriggan into the now soaking wet beyblade dish that stood in front of him. The crimson colored beyblade spun there perfectly despite the heavy rain that fell fro


	4. IV: Comic Books (Focus-Rantarou Kiyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become a top-notched blader.

****

IV: Comic Books (Focus: Rantarou Kiyama)

The idea of reading a book would never cross the mind of most primary school students. They would rather do other activities that were considered to be fun such as beyblading or playing other sports like baseball and soccer. In Rantarou's case, he was a blader that actually took the pleasure of reading a book from time to time. Even though he took the pleasure of practicing with his Rising Rangaruk beyblader, it felt relaxing to just read a book once in a while. One of his favorite spots where he enjoyed reading his comic books was on the school's roof top. It was one of the few places that bladers would go up and practice with their beyblades. Today was one of those days that he could kick back and just read once more.

With the vibrant blue skies and the white plush-like clouds, it brighten up the day for the "Boss". He didn't expect today to be such a day to have one of those lazy days while relaxing up on the school's roof. Reading and looking over at the vibrant animations brought a sense of peace of mind for Rantarou. Flipping one page to another didn't seem to be interesting to most school-aged children, but the Rising Rangaruk wielder didn't mind just reading his comic books during one of those nice days outside. It took of the daily stress of practicing with his beyblade and participating in the local beyblade tournaments that the WBBA hosted.

"Boss!" exclaimed a familiar male voice.

He sighed to himself as those brown colored eyes of his looked directly towards Valt, who decided to disturb such a peaceful moment. Rantarou was curious to know what the Victory Valkyrie user wanted to tell him. Even though he was a blader and a student, the blonde haired eleven year old knew that there were other days that he could just read his comic books in peace. One day of not trying to catch on the new chapter shouldn't be that bad of course.


	5. V: Ballet (Focus- Bora Jeong)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become a top-notched blader.

****

X: Ballet (Focus: Bora Jeong)

Ballet is one of the few activities that no one would expect someone like Bora Jeong would do. Nobody really thought that someone like her would be capable of being a dancer as well. The Bestial Balaur wielder always loved watching the professional ballet dancers dance on stage with such elegance and confidence. Bora knew that she was still young and that there were a lot of opportunities for her to become a successful ballet dancer. Her mother expected her to be just as competitive like she was participating in a beyblade tournament. It was true because trying to get into the best dance academies around the world meant competition for all dancers.

Today was one of those days that she had to excused from her last period class just to head to the academy early. The Bestial Balaur wielder felt awkward and bad for leaving class early. Apparently the lead ballerina who was going to dancing in Swan Lake was apparently ill with the stomach flu. As the understudy, Bora had to participate in the last practice before tonight's recital at the theater. It was definitely a shame that the other ballerina wouldn't be there practicing alongside the other ballet dancers from their class. By the time she made to the ballet school, the eleven year old prepared herself as she managed to get changed in her usual ballet outfit for class.

Dancing to ballet may be considered to be elegant and dainty for most people, but Bora knew the dedication that dancers had when they practice and dance on that stage. The Bestial Balaur user enjoyed dancing to ballet whenever she was not practicing with her beyblade. Seeing that she had the passion and desire to become a Prima Ballerina brings more motivation for her to dance more and practice even more to reach that goal. Tonight, she was going to be star of the show and Bora had to shine as the lead ballerina and show what she is capable on the stage.


	6. VI: Friends (Focus- Kensuke Midorikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become a top-notched blader.

****

VI: Friends (Focus- Kensuke Midorikawa)

Where ever he went, Ker and Beus were always there for him during those lonely days. Traveling from town to town performing in many puppet shows with his family brought relief as he enjoyed the seeing the smiles on children's faces during the puppet shows. Outside from the puppet shows that he his family does, making friends always felt awkward for the Kaiser Kerbeus user as he usually never had the time to make friends. Majority of the time, he would enjoy the conversations that Ker and Beus had during those lonely days. It always made him feel at ease during those rough days of traveling along with his parents and older brother doing those puppet shows.

After that battle with Valt, Kensuke slowly tried to get the hang of having friends aside from Ker and Beus. He was still a timid fellow that felt uncertain about what to say towards him and even Rantarou. Those days of not having the time and opportunity of having friends had changed. Trying to get along with others wasn't going to be easy for him, but the Kaiser Kerbeus user knew that it would take some time to feel comfortable with having friends that will have his back. Of course he wouldn't forget about Ker and Beus as they were the first "friends" he had for quite some time. A smile appeared on his face as Valt called his name.

 _"Another day to train,"_ Kensuke simply said in his thoughts.

He walked over towards his friends to start off a new day and try to train with Valt and Rantarou. With the Beyclub in process, Kensuke knew that it was best to become stronger rather than doing it alone. Even though he might have to deal with reckless natures of both Rantarou and Valt, at least he wasn't alone as he had someone to actually talk with sort. Making friends always felt like a problem for him in the past, but Kensuke watched as those two chase each other around the gymnasium. There was a warm feeling in his chest as Kensuke saw his so-called friends having fun.


	7. VII: Visiting Hours (Focus- Daina Kurogami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become a top-notched blader.

****

VII: Visiting Hours (Focus: Daina Kurogami)

Everyday after school, the Dark Deathscyther user would use the time he had to visit Souta in the hospital. His younger brother would often feel ecstatic to his older brother walk through those doors. They would often talk for quite some time until visiting hours were over. Daina would often hear stories that Souta would tell him during what happened during that day. Whenever there was a beyblade tournament hosted in the city, the younger Kurogami sibling would often be quite excited to know that Daina would be participating. The Dark Deathscyther user was aware of how much of a big fan Souta was of Beyblade. It brought back those sweet memories of them beyblading in the park shortly before Souta began getting sick.

Nobody really thought that it was strange that he would go to the hospital every single day after school. Not even Wakiya even noticed him leaving after to just visit his young brother. The only people who also had visit Souta was Valt along with his friends. It was shortly after he lost against the Victory Valkyrie user during the first match of the third round of the Beigoma Beyblade Regionals. That was were the offer of joining the Beyclub came up even though Daina said no the first time.

"Are you still going to say yes big brother?" asked a familiar voice.

Daina looked over to see his younger brother there as he sat down on his hospital bed. The Dark Deathscyther wielder hasn't gave much thought about whether to join the Beyclub or not. Of course it was evident that he wasn't interested in being friends with someone like Valt. He enjoyed practicing with his beyblade and had the passion for the sport. A small smile appeared on Daina's face as he looked over at Souta.

He simply said, "I will think about it."

It wasn't a certain answer, but he knew Souta loved Beyblading as much as he did. As he was about to take his leave, Daina watched as the nurse walked through that door and into the room. She informed him that visiting hours were almost over. Just like the other times that he had visited his younger brother, it was his time to leave. Tomorrow was another day and that meant making another trip to the hospital to just see him once more again.


	8. S-I: Two Similar Lives (Focus- Valt's Mother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become a top-notched blader.

****

S-I: Two Similar Lives(Focus- Valt’s Mother)

Waking up early during those mornings was never a hassle for the matriarch of the Aoi Family. She always made sure that the bread she always baked for the customers was warm and fresh. Running a family bakery seemed to be such a difficult task for most people but, but Valt’s mother knew that she could handle it. Baking to her is considered to be quite a skill she had that eventually brings smiles on those customers’ faces every single day. Even when she is not working in the bakery, her three children would have bright smiles and their faces as they enjoy the bread that she bakes for them.

With her husband being a pilot and flying off to many exotic locations around the world, she would be the one responsible for taking care of her three children. Nika and Tokonatsu don’t seem to be much of a hassle despite the fact the twins were only in the third grade. Valt on the other hand was just as energetic as the twins but there were those times that he could such a hardheaded kid. Being a mother always seemed to be difficult at times, but she knew that she could survive. She had three children that took care of when she wasn’t working in the bakery and helps them whenever they had their problems. Being a baker during most of the day and being a mother wasn’t much of a problem as long there are smiles on peoples’ faces every single day.


	9. VIII: Satisfaction (Focus- Wakiya Komurasaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become a top-notched blader.

****

****

VIII: Satisfaction (Focus- Wakiya Komurasaki)

****

“Losing is never an option. Bladers don’t win by the means of only having luck on their side,” he said to himself.

Wakiya knew that as he was a blader that would train day and night to bring forwards those victories as a blader. He always had to be best in what he does as one of the men of his family. His father would often tell he should win at all costs and it was a constant reminder for the Wild Wyvern wielder. Seeing his team greet him and congratulated him for his win didn’t amuse him. Winning a single round didn’t mean much to him as the tournament continued and there were more matches to partake in. During those tournaments he had entered, his Wild Wyvern beyblade showed how strong its defense was and that no beyblade would break through its defense. 

The feeling of victory after each tournament always felt satisfying for the blonde haired eleven year old. Wakiya was one of the many bladers that were considered to be tournament favorites. Today wasn’t one of those feelings as he only made passed the third round. It wasn’t yet over for him because he had to make it to finals and win once more. Those intense blue colored eyes shifted over towards the picture frame that was by the television screen. It was that of him when he was younger standing right next to his father. The Wild Wyvern wielder always had made sure to win his matches. A stern look appeared on his face before taking Wild Wyvern from its special case. Finding out who was going to next opponent was, Wakiya thought about the training he needed to do to ensure another perfect win.

While picking up Wyvern, he glared over at two of his so-called teammates. It was another day of training for Wakiya even after winning another round. There wasn’t a reason why he should slack off knowing that his fourth round opponent was going to be Shu. He always had anticipated the moment in which he was going to facing off against the Storm Spriggan user for quite some time. The Wild Wyvern user had to train even more and figure out a way to break through Spriggan’s Counter Break. After watching that match between him and Puppet Boy on the school’s roof, Wakiya knew that the only way he could prepare for his match beforehand was to battle against other balance-type beyblades.

The wealthy eleven year old yelled and scolded at Sasaki and Shindou every time they messed up every time those generic balance-type beyblades burst or they left the stadium. He never felt satisfied with winning such simple and predictable matches. How could he be the best if there aren’t bladers that were in par to him? Winning against Shu would bring more great honor for the Komurasaki Family and it would make his father proud. 

_“I will win,”_ the Wild Wyvern user said in his thoughts.


	10. IX: Gardening (Focus- Tamotsu Fujita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become a top-notched blader.

**

IX: Gardening (Focus: Tamotsu Fujita)

**

During those days that the fourteen year old blader didn’t pick up Torsion Tarasque, Tamotsu would always been in the backyard of the Fujita Residence doing floral arrangement. It was an activity that the wisteria haired blader does to calm his nerves after a stressful day in school. He never felt disappointed that he had resorted to an activity that his mother used to do when he was only a mere toddler. Strange enough, Tamotsu seemed to be enjoy working around the family garden during those nice days. His father wouldn’t usually come back until later in the day and he didn’t seem to mind his oldest son working outside. 

From pulling those annoying weeds from the backyard lawn to planting various kinds of flowers, fruits, and vegetables, Tamotsu didn’t seem to mind of doing all that hard work. He wanted to help out as much he could for his father and younger brother. Since it has been years since his mother’s untimely death, the Torsion Tarasque user would often to do the gardening as it brought him comfort. It was one of the ways that he could maintain his cool and not cause an outburst. Making mistakes in the garden always make him worried, but most mistakes were able to be fixed around the garden. He sighed to himself once more before looking over at the fruits and vegetables that were there. It was nice to have some fresh homegrown fruits and vegetables in the garden that could be used.

“Taking care of your garden is hard work, but I hope you will be proud of me mother,” he said to himself.

Most of the time, the wisteria haired blader would do the gardening on his own which was fine. There were those moments in which his younger brother Yuudai would help him out in the garden. Tamotsu didn’t mind spending time with his younger brother in the garden. Even after a stressful day from school and beyblade training, the Torsion Tarasque wielder always found his peace of mind through working in the garden. A small smile appeared on the teenager’s face as he saw the vibrant yellow roses that were in full bloom. Yellow roses were his mother’s favorites and he would often plant them in the garden in her honor.


	11. X: Changes (Focus- Shiori Douzou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become blader.

**X: Changes (Focus- Shiori Douzou)**

Change was a familiar word for Shiori Douzou as he had to deal with during his life. It had been four years since his father and his birth mother divorced without any problems. Even though he had endure the idea that he didn't get to see his mother and older sister as much, the Sadistic Strix wielder tried his best to understand the situations. For the most part, his parents still keep in contact in regards of upcoming family events and holidays. Shiori also had dealt with having a stepmother in his life along with three half-sisters, which two were from her mother's relationship with her new husband and one with his father's wife Kotone. Even though he was only eleven years old, the bronze haired boy tried his best attempts to deal with it.

Of course there were moments when he didn't accept those changes, but again it took time to adjust to. Making friends always seemed to be an issue considering that the eleven year old had moved more than one time in his life time. Both times it was because of better pays in the schools in which his father had worked in. Losing friends and gaining new friends was also a part of the changes that are a part of life. Either way the Sadistic Strix user tried his best dealing with it. Maybe people say that change can also be bad, which was true to some extent.

His jade green colored eyes watched as Valt and Rantarou were having another one of their beybattles. A smile appeared on his face as he watched the beybattle from a far. At least there were some things that weren't going to change like his passion for watching beybattles and the excitement of being in a beybattle. He dug into the left holster and removed a bronze colored beyblade from his pockets. Sadistic Strix always had been by his side since he had started becoming a blader. The memories of the beybattles he had along the way. Meeting Valt and Rantarou was one of those unforgettable moments and one of the many changes in life that he adjusted to easily without no hesitation. Beyblade was the reason why he had such interesting but somewhat caring friends.


	12. XI: Unknown Friendship (Focus: Hoji Konda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow through a series of short story scenarios that the Beyblade Burst characters follow on daily basis. Simple tasks such dealing with mornings to trying to become blader

****

XI: Unknown Friendship (Focus: Hoji Konda)

Over the those years, Hoji was the only blader that Wakiya has ever trusted and who actually believed that he was a worthy opponent. He was treated differently than Sasaki and Shindou, which didn’t bother him. Then again he always trained with Wakiya since day one. There were those moments in which the Holy Horushood wielder had with Wakiya that were misunderstanding. The moment he was about the forfeit his match against Valt was one of those moments. If it wasn’t for Wakiya, he wouldn’t be standing here today. He wanted to complete that promise of battling it out against his friend during the semifinals. Again he is the only blader that Wakiya could defeat only.

Nobody knew much about their so-called friendship, but Hoji stood there by the Wild Wyvern wielder’s side still. He looked up towards the upper level of the assembly hall as he saw Wakiya standing there looking over at the match. A confident smile appeared on Hoji’s face as he remembered that promise that they made at the indoor track field. That determination he had to make it to the semi-finals and battle against Wakiya, Hoji felt certain that he was going to going win the match. Fortunately he was able to win the first match with such ease as Valt chose to start of the first battle with a Rush Shoot. It was simple to counterattack, but he didn’t say much by the second round.

The so-called determination disappeared at the moment in which he didn’t expect another Rush Shoot instead of the incomplete Flash Shoot. It cost him the second battle as his Holy Horushood burst into its separate pieces. Wakiya saw the disappointed expression on his friend’s face. He was surprised that someone like Hoji was able to lose to the likes of Valt. The Holy Horushood wielder knew that his loss may have not been such a burden. Knowing that Wakiya was going to win his fourth round match, it was considered the best opportunity them train again for the semi-finals of the regional tournament.


End file.
